


i remember how you laugh

by hoywfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, this is just an idea i've had for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoywfiction/pseuds/hoywfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a car crash, Harry finally wakes up. But what he finds out when he opens his eyes isn't very pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i remember how you laugh

All he wanted to do when he opened his eyes was close them again. It was bright, it had to be morning, and the light was at a sort of intensity that he didn't want to deal with. He was tired, his head ached– a couple of parts of his body ached, actually– and whatever that sound was, that annoying beeping, he wanted to block it out.

However, as soon as he started to move, he felt someone grab his shoulder and he vaguely heard a voice. Whoever it was they were talking really fast, he thought maybe they were crying, and then all of the sudden he felt lips on his own. That was what shocked him awake completely.

"I thought... I don't know, I thought the worst," the lad hovering over him said, and he felt the fingers of this mystery guy running along his cheek. All he could do was stare up at him with wide eyes, wondering who he was, because as he realised with horror _he couldn't remember_. "Th-They said they weren't sure if you'd wake up, and everyone's been so worried about you. The boys have been by every day, including Zayn, and the fans keep asking how you are— God I'm so glad you're okay."

"What—" He was cut off by how dry his throat was, making a face and trying to swallow but there was no saliva in his mouth. Mystery Guy immediately sprang to grab a cup of water on the side table, helping him sit up so he could drink it. It was probably the best water he'd ever had in his life, he thought.

"Thank you," he sighed after he'd downed every last drop, sitting back against the pillows and handing the plastic cup back to his new friend. Friend... Was that an appropriate title for the guy who'd kissed him a few minutes ago? Why had he done that? "What... What happened to me?"

Mystery Guy (the only name he had for him right now) blinked a little, confused. "Oh... Um, you kind of got in a car crash. Some fans were chasing you down the road, and a cab pulled out... Your driver died and I thought maybe you..."

Mystery Guy looked down, and now he was aware of the hand slipped into his own. This guy... cared about him, a lot. And yet he didn't know his name or who he was... _Wait, what's my name?_ "Oh no..."

"What?" _No no no..._  He felt dread weighing in his chest, and he knew he probably looked panicked. He had a right to be. He looked straight at Mystery Guy, trying to keep his breathing regular.

"I want to test something. I'm going to ask you a couple of things and I just want you to answer without saying anything else."  Mystery Guy stared back, unblinking, so he gave his hand a squeeze to snap him out of it. "Okay?"

The lad nodded. "Yeah, okay. Ask."

"What's my name?" was the obvious first thing to come out of his mouth.

"Harry Styles..." Mystery Guy glanced at the screen with his heart rate lined out on it suspiciously as it spiked up; that name didn't ring any bells. _He just said my name, my own name, and I don't recognise it. This is not good, not good at all._

"Fans of what?" Mystery Guy narrowed his eyes, the grip on Harry's hand getting tighter. "You said fans chased me. Fans of what?"

"Fans of... you? Of One Direction?" _What the hell is One Direction?_

"What's one thing... If you said it, what's one thing I should know?" Something clicked in Mystery Guy's eyes, and tears formed there again. That was the last thing on earth Harry wanted to see was him crying, he just wanted to see him smiling and laughing and... He remembered that. He... He remembered his laugh.

"I-I don't know... Do you remember anything?" he asked, voice choked. "Anything at all?"

It was heartbreaking how he asked it, because he already knew what the answer would be. Or at least he thought he did. "I remember how you laugh."

Mystery Guy swallowed, a sad smile pulling at the corners of his lips. When he spoke it was with a watery kind of laugh, not quite the one Harry could imagine in his head. "My laugh?"

Harry hummed, pushing himself up more with his free hand and gently pulling Mystery Guy closer. He may not remember... anything, but just the way he felt when he thought of his laugh, or how his heart hurt when he cried, he had a feeling he knew what this lad was to him. "Loud, unapologetic. The most beautiful sound I've ever heard..."

He let out a sob, shaking his head before leaning forwards to rest his face against his shoulder. As much as he could with an IV in his wrist Harry held him tight, letting him cry, whispering nonsense into his ear and stroking his hair. And he wasn't sure how he knew this, but he did, and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was true. "I love you."

Another one of those watery laughs, this time muffled against Harry's neck. "You don't even know who I am."

Immediately he replied with, "It doesn't matter."

Mystery Guy sat back, practically in Harry's lap at this point, and he was smiling but it wasn't because he was happy. He was hurting and Harry hated that he was the cause of that pain. "The only thing you remembered was something about me..."

Harry smiled softly, and suddenly drew him in by the back of his neck, crashing their lips together in a bittersweet way. He remembered something else; this. The feel of their lips together, moving in perfect sync, soft and delicate and full of emotion. And he remembered the little bit of disappointment he always felt when they broke away, how Harry would always chase his lips for just an extra second, and now was no different from the countless times he was sure this had happened before. "I wasn't lying. I love you."

Mystery Guy sighed, brushing his thumb over the back of his hand and blinking open his eyes to look at him. "I know. I love you too."

Harry smiled when he leaned in to peck him on the lips one more time. He really wasn't sure how he could feel so safe right now, when he didn't know a thing about his life, but _he_ made him feel safe. He made everything feel okay. "I just have, um. I don't—"

"Louis," he cut in, cerulean eyes kept level with his own, soft and forgiving. "My name's Louis."

"Ah... Oops," Harry chuckled, but the simple little word seemed to snap something because water filled his eyes again, like they'd gone from the colour of the sea to the sea itself. Louis shook his head a bit to himself, bringing a hand to cup Harry's cheek. He leaned into it, looking at him curiously, waiting for him to speak. But he only had one word to say.

"Hi."


End file.
